Karaoke
by Daisy60
Summary: Letter K of the alphabet. The story is set sometime after Booth's shooting during season 3. Enjoy the reading.


**So what is better then Karaoke for letter K Bones' fans? The story starts with a clear reference to a famous ep but it's definitely AU. And since we all know how much they like singing together well... read and let me know. I'm leaving an open ending as I will certainly add a part 2 to this soon. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**

**KARAOKE**

"You have to be reasonable Bren."

"I think I am a fairly reasonable person Angela." stated Brennan trying not to lose her temper. This conversation was not going the way she wanted to.

"Listen, honey, there's gonna be everyone. You would be the only one missing from the team."

"Is Booth coming too?" she inquired frankly shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because... I thought he would rather skip this... under the circumstances."

"The circumstances Brennan have quite changed you know?... different time of year... different bar... surely different music and all of us... I mean _all_! And what's more important than that... _she will not be there_. Gone, sayonara, adieu, dead!"

Brennan's lips curled up a little bit then quickly resumed their original position. It was almost a reflex. After more than two months she was still recovering from that terrible experience. And now Angela was bringing it back with her manic belief in going out and having fun at all costs.

"We'll have fun sweetheart. No matter how devastated you've been been... life must go on. You need to move on Bren." Angela gave her an understanding smile. She wasn't her best friend for nothing after all. She was always there, had always been there, in good and bad times, she had taught her a lot, made her laugh out loud and pissed her off hundreds of times.

Brennan sighed and nodded her consent. "Ok then, count me in. But on one condition: I'll have to feel free to go home whenever I like it, is that alright with you, Ange?"

"Absolutely. Now I have to go back to work. Still busy with the facial reconstruction of our victim. See you later then."

"Bye Angela."

Oh well, she had decided to go. No big deal.

_Put something fancy on Bren, look nice. Who knows... you might really enjoy yourself and forget all about this bloody mess. So see you tonight hon. _Angela had told her earlier on the phone_._

And here was tonight. A dress or some jeans? Comfortable? She wore pants most of the time so she opted for a dress. Blue would do and she particularly liked that one as it matched the color of the beautiful pendant she had bought during her recent expedition in Mexico. She let her hair fall loose on her shoulders, put on a touch of make-up on her face and her favorite perfume behind her ears and on the base of her neck and she was ready.

The bar was packed with people. The weekend had just begun and everybody seemed to have fun...

The chat was lightly up of a few tones in the attempt to outdo the music. Brennan scanned the place and looked for her friends. She spotted them not far from the entrance, already drinking and laughing at each other. She stopped and held her look on the lively group. Over the years they had become her friends, more than that, they had become the family she had lost. Pulling herself together she thought she could still compartmentalize, and yes, Angela was right, she should forget about the horrible night she had witnessed a few months earlier and move on. It was a different bar in a different time. Booth was still alive and he was singing and playing happily the guitar on the stage. A rock song, he loved that. He saw her approaching her colleagues then stopping to pause and look at him. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful in her blue dress and she had raised her hand towards him to say hello.

"Hey sweetheart..." welcomed her Angela "you made it! Great."

"I did. I see you're enjoying yourselves." she said giving her friends a smile.

"We really are Brennan. What is there to do on a Saturday night? Drink... smile... and sing."

"And this place is so cool!" added Hodgins. "Much better than..." Angela gave him a chilling look and he froze. "Sorry Dr. B. I didn't mean to ..."

"It's ok Jack. And you're right this place is different."

"Have you seen Booth Dr. Brennan? He's really having great fun over there." Pointed out Sweets. "I wonder if he's still thinking about the shooting and …."

"Stop it!" snapped Cam. "Don't you dare say one more word Sweets. We are here to spend a nice evening together, so forget about the past and just shut the hell up!"

"Right, here honey have some beer." suggested Angela handing the glass to her best friend.

"Thanks Ange."

The music stopped and Brennan searched her partner's eyes through the crowd. He felt her gaze on him and smiled then he turned round and said something to the bass player next to him. A low country beat filled the room as all the band started to play again.

"Booones!" she heard from the stage. Booth was calling, his right arm still stretched out towards her. "Come play with me!"

"Go on Bren, they're playing one of the best songs ever. I bet that's just for you."

"I don't know what that means Angela."

"I do honey, just go and play with him."

Brennan looked at her partner on the stage waiting for her. She felt a strong magnetic force in the way he kept eye-contact inviting her to come and join him. He grabbed her hand and helped her climb on the wooden platform. One of the guys gave her a guitar and a smile. Brennan pulled the strap around her shoulder and turned to look at Booth.

"Hi Bones." he greeted her.

"Hi Booth." she replied.

"It's the Boss Bones, let's have fun." He adjusted the guitar on his hip and gave a nod at the rest of the band. The regular slow country beat resumed, Booth turned to Brennan and began to sing...

_Well it's a Saturday night_

_you're all dressed up in blue_

_I been watching you a while_

_maybe you been watching me too..._

What was he doing? She wondered with startled eyes.

_Some girls they want a handsome Dan_

_or some good-looking Joe_

_on their arms some girls like a sweet-talking Romeo..._

He was talking to her, she had no doubt about that. And he kept his eyes locked with hers his wide pupils coal black and sparkling.

_So if you're rough enough for love_

_honey I'm tougher than the rest._

Brennan was mesmerized by the look in his eyes and the way he gently moved his fingers on the strings.

_Maybe your other boyfriends_

_couldn't pass the test_

_well if you're rough and ready for love_

_honey I'm tougher than the rest..._

Booth softly caressed the strings of his guitar as if he was caressing the strings of her body. In his mind he had already removed that nice little dress she had decided to wear and was looking at her beautiful creamy body almost naked before him. He felt strangely aroused by the situation and thanked God he had a guitar to hide himself from her and the audience standing before him.

Brennan's fingers almost stilled. Booth was right there devouring her with his eyes touching the strings of his guitar as if he was playing the chords of her trembling skin.

_Well there's another dance_

_all you gotta do is say yes_

_and if you're rough and ready for love_

_honey I'm tougher than the rest_

he moved closer to his partner and leaned on whispering in her ear "come on Bones... let yourself go... follow me." As he retrieved he gently brushed her cheek with his warm lips leaving a trail of fire along the way. She felt herself melting in that fire unable to escape from his flames.

"Oh... my... God." exclaimed Angela "Did you all see that or was it just me...?"

"Well guess I can definitely feel a strong vibe round those two tonight ..."

"And it was about time..." added Cam smiling.

"It really pisses me off they keep denying how strong their feelings are for each other..."

"Oh shut up for God's sake – said Angela – can't you just see they've been pulling your leg all the time?"

Booth took the harmonica from his pocket and played it like he never had before. Pouring all his manly vigor into the instrument. Brennan couldn't help but stare at him. She was stirred by the way he kept his lips locked on the harmonica, deftly moving them from side to side and she truly wished it was her body he was moving his sensual lips on. Then he stuck the small instrument into his back pocket and placed his fingers on the guitar stepping next to her, for their final round of the song.

_If you're rough and ready for love_

_honey I'm tougher than the rest..._

Brennan inhaled his scent mixed with the sweat his body was revealing because of his now evident excitement and she felt intoxicated. They were so close as they sang together the final line she could almost sense the heat of his lips on hers. Her mind desperately trying to process what was happening between them her heart simply telling her to let go. That was impossible for her, how could she be led by a muscle? But there was no logical explanation for what she was experiencing and she closed her eyes to take in the last sensual bit of it all.

The music stopped, her fingers stilled on the guitar and as she opened her eyes Booth placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Thank you." he whispered.

She was stunned and as if recovering from the most mind blowing climax she had ever had all she could do was part her lips and sigh, her heart beating fast in her chest.

**A/N: It's amazing what a song can do. I walked into a well-known shop yesterday to look at some HI-FI, blue-ray players and so on and there on the TV screens was Bruce performing one of his best songs ever. And that was it. **

**I still don't know what to think about the fact that I get so few reviews (few but really precious to me) yet I'm amazed at the figures I'm getting after posting each new story. So thank you all for reading my FF. That keeps me going.**


End file.
